Another World, Another Life
by Tex18
Summary: Alduin has been defeated. His soul sent into the gap between time. But... what is Akatosh had another plan for the dragon? Another world to send him to, to try and reform him to be who he was before. But what if this world changes him even more? For better or for worse?
1. From One World to Another

***Note: Another story that maybe a hit/miss, but I will type it up anyways because I think it be... interesting. Rate, Fav, Review, or just enjoy reading :) Also all the girls here are at least 17 in age.**

It had happened. It had finally happened as foretold by the prophecy within the Temple of Blades. Alduin had been defeated, banished from the world of Nirn by the one called Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in the language of mortal men. What the great dragon was not expecting was that the Dovahkiin was not of the Bron, Nord, blood or the blood of Lokolteiren, Imperial, but of the Siigonis, Argonian. A Argonian skilled in power of the Thu'um, shields, and swords, a regular warrior she was. At the end of it all, his soul left to the rift between times due to the Elder Scroll from eons ago. The only thing is... Akatosh had other plans for the dragon who turned against his job as World-Eater.

Extending his hand, Akatosh plucked the soul of Alduin out of the time slip and held it before him. Akatosh, a being of both dragons and time, clad in robes of golden thread, looked upon the soul of his so called 'First-Born'. As he sighed he looked down at the soul "Alduin. My child of fire and scale. You have caused much trouble since you gave up what you were made to do. Though as a father, I feel as though another chance should be given, but not of this world" he said as the soul of Alduin slept. He reached into his robes and pulled out a large hourglass, where every inch of sand was of a different time period, a different world, a different future for every time. He opened the hourglass and pluck out a single grain of sand, one that showed two worlds that are so close, yet so separate "This world. This is the world I shall send you to, to remember who you are suppose to be, and perhaps... have a better life" he said. He put the grain of sand into the soul as the very soul got smaller before it vanished. Akatosh closed the hourglass as he sits upon a throne made of time thread "I pray for your safety and for your new life Alduin... for I cannot watch over you in that world" he thought as he closed his eyes to rest.

Cold. That's all Alduin could feel as he felt around as he could barely open his eyes. He slowly stood up as something felt off "What in the name of the Nine is going on?" he asked no one as he heard his voice echo. His eyes barely open as all he could see was darkness still. With a growl, he breathed in and shouted three words "Yol! Tuur! Shul!" as he breathed a flame of fire up to the top of the cavern to have some light, but the fire quickly vanished. Luckily, he followed the smoke that was left behind through the caves as he followed it. He walked through the smoke as he found himself standing on a mountain, a large mountain covered in snow as the wind was rough and fast as he felt it against his skin... wait skin?

As he looked down at him, his eyes go wide as he sees what had happened. His body was not that of a Dovah, but of a Joor, a mortal. His skin was a color mixture of those called Nord and the ones called Sahqomun, Redguard. As he looked at the rest of his body and felt around with his hands, he could feel his hair. It was bushy and long, down to the top of his back and as he brought some of it to view, he could see it was a charcoal black color. As the revelation set in of him truly turning mortal, he felt a burning sensation building in him. It rose and rose as he looked to the sky and with a mighty inhale, let loose a powerful roar.

At a small home, a certain monster girl was fast asleep in her bed as she dreamed of her and her ghoulfriends enjoying summer vacation. Suddenly, the house shook as a loud bang rang throughout her house, knocking the ghoul out of her bed and breaking her apart. She quickly gets herself together as she shakes her head, getting up and pushing open the window to see some large shockwave rock across the sky. Loud footsteps are heard as her door slams open "Frankie are you okay?!" a concerned, male voice asks as it was her father Frankenstein. Frankie simply nodded as they watch the shockwave race across the sky as the shaking stops.

The city of Scaris. So peaceful. So quiet. That was till a large shockwave came out and shook the town to its very core. In a small studio apartment, one ghoul was working late on a dress as the shockwave came through causing her mannequins and material to fall over, all except her latest design as she could hear screams of fear all around her apartment as others are awoken from the large shockwave. As she tried to keep the more fragile stuff from falling, her ears could hear three words through the shockwave, in a language known only to her kind "Ruth nii pah!*" as the shock soon faded out. A knock is heard at her door as she slowly opened it to find her skeleton friend Skelita outside.

The skeleton looks at her as she breathes to calm down "Jina" she started as the dragoness stops her for a hug. Whatever it was, it had caused a great blast over the whole world, shaking it through what felt like a godly fury.

At the mountain, Alduin finishes as he takes deep breathes after roaring out his displeasure at being in this... mortal body. As he growled and started to stomp around, he stopped when his foot hit something curved, jagged, yet buried under the snow. As he moved the snow, he saw that it was a dragonstone and on it a message. From Akatosh himself. As he looked over, he started to feel the fire rise. Apparently, his 'father' sent him to this world to try and live up to his job as World-Eater. All the stone did though was arise his anger once more. Before he could roar, a thought came to him. A new world with new possibilities. The best part... no Dovahkiin. No imputent Blades or those who would fight against his rule. He could reform some new Dragon Priests... and take this place over as his own. At this revelation, Alduin started to laugh as he looks down at the stone. It seems Akatosh has provided a few things to help out his 'first born'.

In a nearby hollow rock there was a pair of more 'modern' clothing, a bag of septims, gems, and some jewelry to sell or something. Akatosh seemed to also slip in a student forum to a place called Monster High. It seems as though his father had thought of everything. Normally Alduin would not even bother with such a useless thing... but seeing as now he is in a more mortal form, and possibly lacking a great majority of his power, he would swallow a little bit of his pride and go to this high school.

A simple question though... will they survive against this dragon? Or burn to ash? Oh only time would tell.

**Note: Down here I will post translations**

Ruth nii pah! = Damn it all!


	2. A Stroll and A New Task

So it seemed that Akatosh had this all planned out. Planned out Alduin's alternative name, his 'species' and even a bit of currency to make him similar to a billionaire in this world along with some new clothing, mainly the more 'common era' clothing. Leave it to the god of time and dragons to think of everything. As the new day started to dawn, so to did the dragon of destruction awaken from his slumber. Ignoring his hunger for now, he simply tossed on the clothing he had been given, a simple dark red shirt with a black dragon's head style design making up the front of it and sleeves down to his elbows. Below that he wore a pair of black jeans with a simple silver/grey tribal like design reaching from the anklecuffs up to his pockets. Beneath that, just a pair of regular black combat boots.

Around his neck, he wore two necklaces. Both made of silver and with different symbols, one of Akatosh and the other of the usual dragon symbol. When he stepped out and into the new day, the sun was just barely starting to rise as he figured it be time to see what all he could do. He could already tell he couldn't fly since he was stuck in a mortal form, so it was time to see how resilient he was. He walked back a bit... then jumped. He started to fall, falling down hundreds of feet till he hit the ground hard.

As the dust settled, he could see he was unharmed, but did make a large crater. Alduin simply brushed off his body and clothing of dirt before raising his head, walking out of the crater and walking towards...wherever Monster High was. In his aimless wandering however, he did find civilization, a town called New Salem, a town where the monsters and humans live respectively in separate parts. As he kept wandering, he soon found a large hill near the edge of the town and upon walking up the hill, he soon saw the entire town in all of its dark windowed glory. All it did to the dragon was confirm he was not in his world... but also that no one would know who he was.

Walking down the hill, he walked through town, taking in new sights as he did so. Odd carriages with no horses, large signs that seem to 'shout out' about drinks or foods or even whatever this 'television' is. As he stopped before a window, he could see how much had changed about him. He definitely had the light tan skin that was a mix of Redguard and Nord, but his eyes were the same crimson red color and his hair was quite bushy in mass and style. He may need to cut it down a bit.

More walking and the sun just barely started to luminate the sky as he soon found the school. Honestly it was just as gaudy as those 'noble' houses back in Skyrim. As he looked around, he heard a light crunch as he stepped back and saw it was some kind of wooden instrument with lead in it. Picking it up, his mind shifted through memories of seeing mortals using quills and ink. Only this time, it was with lead instead of ink. It took him a few tries to get it all right...well as right as possible, considering how irritating these mortals are.

On the transcript, he had it all down. His name was Albert Durne Ingraci, born to Hector Ingraci and Mariane Durne-Ingraci. He left out a lot of the usual stuff such as address, phone number, and date of birth. As for species, he put himself down as a 'human' and that is all. It wasn't much to look at, but then again this was a new world and a new face.

With that, he sat on the stairs and simply waited, time passing him like air as before long, he heard the sound of hooves coming down the stone road, right to the school. As he looked up, he saw who was coming. He saw a blue horse with red eyes and a purple mane, but also had a rider on it. She was dressed in a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. She also had pale skin, silver-ish eyes, and a pair of dark purple-red lips and black hair. As she stepped off the horse and he stood up, she could see he was a good five foot eight teen with large, bushy, black hair.

She looked a bit up at the teen as he produced the paper. She raised a eyebrow and looks it over a bit "Let's... talk inside" she suggested as she opened the door and he walked inside after her, the horse following. Alduin looked around as he took in the school's sights. The massive halls, the odd coffin shaped lockers, and even the classroom names brought forth a rather... odd feeling. Home Ick? Physical Deaducation? Ghoulish Literature? Was this entire place just some joke on monster names?

Either way, it seemed as though this woman was giving a tour, that sign was made clear when Alduin got nudged by that horse as if saying to pay attention. When they reached her office, she turned and simply asked "Any questions?" which the only answer she got was a head shake. When the door opened and they entered, that was when the talk started.

Alduin didn't really care what the office looked like, so he didn't look as he took a seat in the free chair infront of the office. As she took her seat, her questions started "Tell me Albert, why so little information?"

He just looked at her, his red eyes looking at hers "Where I am living, there is no address. I know not what this 'e-mail' or 'phone number' is, but I will say that most of my education was taught by my parents, before their demise a few years ago" he said. When he spoke, he made sure to keep calm and composed as he answered her question. Unbeknownst to him, the students started to file in.

/\

The doors opened as the students started to file into the school. Werewolves, vampires, zombies, all sorts of students coming into the school for the day. Walking through those very doors were a group of ghoulfriends who were talking about the shaking that happened earlier today. The familiar sound of the speakers coming online could be heard as the headmistress's voice, Bloodgood, could be heard "Frankie Stein. Please report to my office. Frankie Stein." As the others look at her, two of the ghouls followed with her, just for support. One was a werewolf looking woman with auburn curls and caramel colored skin. Next to her was some kind of light skinned vampire with pink and black hair.

As they reached the door, they could hear laughing. One was deep, yet powerful and the other sounded like Bloodgood. As Frankie opened the door, she could see Bloodgood soon return to her usual serious demeanor "Frankie. Glad to see you arriving on time. I would like for you to meet a new student" she said, motioning for him to stand. From the chair, they could see the teen stand as he looked... terrifying, mainly because of his attire and the red eyes. He gave a small bow "Greetings. I am Albert Ingraci" he said, extending a hand. Frankie simply smiled and extended a hand, but...something about him didn't sit right with Clawdeen. His scent, it just... it just smelt and felt wrong. It was powerful, like a alpha among alphas, but also evil, like the Devil himself walked among the world.

As they shook hands, Frankie smiled "Nice to meet you. My name's Frankie Stein and these are my friends Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura" she said, introducing him to the vampire and werewolf. Albert simply nods "So... a werewolf, a vampire, and a...I am sorry, but I have never heard or met one such as you Miss Stein"

"Frankie is fine and...well let's just say I'm a 'special ghoul'" she said with a smile.

Albert simply nods as he looked at Clawdeen "Something wrong? You look as though you got dumped into a cess pit"

"Nothing just... something feeling off today" she replied, as he seemed to accept that. He knew werewolves had keen senses and thus they were great hunters. He'd have to be careful around her.

Before more could be said, Bloodgood cleared her throat "In any case, I had originally planned to task you with a tour of the school Frankie. However since your friends are here, I suppose I can have all three of you do this task. Do not worry about your classes, but as for you mister Ingraci, your classes start tomorrow" she informed. He just nodded again, keeping silent mostly.

As they left the office, a few thoughts ran through Bloodgood's head, but the most prominent one was "_Is Albert really who he says he is?"_ Afterall... what kind of human has red eyes. As for Albert, all he can think of, is how annoying this whole thing is, but for now he would bite his tongue and deal with it...for now.


End file.
